the_forever_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassowary FB
The Cassowary is a single-engined, single-seat fighter-bomber designed by CAC for use with the RNAAF. Entering service in late 1943, the type replaced outclassed fighters like the Boomerang and allowed Union Aerial superiority over the skies of Fenwick. The Cassowary is notable for being one of the only true multirole aircraft of the war acting in an aerial superiority, ground attack and escort role. The Cassowary remained one of the RNAAF's mainstay fighters until the arrival of more advanced fighters. Later versions of the Cassowary were among the first motorjet aircraft in Australite service in 1949. Design and Development By late 1941, the Ikan Empire ruled over much of the Panacea with an iron fist. The threat of a full scale Ikanese Invasion was becoming increasingly apparent. New Australis was next in line. The RNAAF's mainstay fighter at the time - the Boomerang, was shown to be inaadequate against newer Ikanese aircraft. A brand new fighter was proposed by CAC in early 1942. By December of the same year, the first prototype was flying. An exodus of ex-Royal Isles officials, engineers as well as blueprints escaped to New Australis with the fall of the Royal Isles in mid 1943. Knowledge gained from blueprints of the DP-15 Marauder helped influence the final design of the Cassowary. The twin tail, contra-rotating propellers and gull wing of the Marauder were retained. The tandem Hercules engines of the Marauder were replaced with a much larger, 18 cylinder engine producing just over 2500hp. This new engine was developed using elements from both the Boomerang’s R-1830 and the Hercules engine. The fuselage was also enlarged to fit a turbo-supercharger to improve high altitude performance (something the Marauder lacked). A controversial addition to the aircraft was its armament of two dual-purpose 37mm cannons. While some pilots enjoyed the destructive power of the guns against ground forces and other aircraft, others disliked the slow rate of fire, low ammo count and reliabilty issues with the cannons. The Cassowary Mk II was released immediately after, replacing the pair of 37mms for a quartet of 20mm cannons. Operational History First making its debut in late 1943, the Cassowary shocked Ikanese pilots expecting an easy fight. The new fighter was superior in all but turn radius to the Ikanese fighters. With Union Aerial superiority achieved, the Ikan Empire cancelled their planned invasion of Fenwick in 1944. As the war progresed throughout the late 40s and into the 50s, the Cassowary recieved numerous upgrades to stay competitive with the latest Coalition fighters. In 1949, a much later version of the Cassowary became the first Australite Aircraft to be fitted with a motorjet. Specifications Cassowary FB Mk I/II Crew: 1 Top Speed: 698km/h @4500m 595km/h ASL Stall Speed: 69km/h (full flaps deployed) Rate of Climb: 17m/s (19.5m/s for the Mk II) Engine(s): 1x Clarke R-3000 18 Cylinder Radial (2500HP, boosted to 2650hp in Mk II) Armament: 2x Smith SM-1 37mm cannon (Mk 1) or 4x QF-4 20mm cannon (Mk II) Cassowary MR Mk III Crew: 1 Top Speed: 765km/h @5000m 669km/h ASL Stall Speed: 113km/h Rate of Climb: 25.5m/s Engine(s): 1x Clarke R-3001 18 Cylinder Radial (3200HP) + CAC Motorjet Mk 1 (4.3kn) Armament: 2x QF-4 20mm Cannon, 1x Smith SM-1 37mm cannon (mounted as gunpod to belly) Cassowary FI Mk IV/V Crew:1 Top Speed: 790km/h @5000m 679km/h ASL Stall Speed: 110km/h Rate of Climb: 28m/s Engine(s): 1x Clarke R-3001 18 Cylinder Radial (3200HP) + CAC Motorjet Mk 1 (4.3kn) Armament: 4x QF-9 23mm cannon Category:Aircraft